


Late Night Calls

by random_writer21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Panic Attacks, Swearing, but not really, in my headcanons, kaiba is an alright dude, more like a new understanding of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_writer21/pseuds/random_writer21
Summary: An accidental late night call gives Kaiba a new perspective on Yugi. It gives Yugi a glimpse about what Kaiba hides behind his cold facade too.





	Late Night Calls

Kaiba was just about to close his laptop and leave the office when his phone vibrated in his hand. He stared at the incoming call. Why would Yugi call him at 1:52 AM? They didn't even call each other during the day.

He pressed the answer button. Even though he was very tempted to reject the call. 

He was greeted with a gasp. His mind alerted immediately to the sound. 

“Jou?” his rival's voice was low and shaky, something he hadn't heard in ages.

Kaiba sneered out of habit. “Did you even look at the number you dialled?” 

“Kaiba-kun?” a rustle was heard. Kaiba supposed Yugi was looking at the screen of his phone. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” there was an edge of panic there that made Kaiba feel uneasy. “I'm so sorry, I was trying to call Jou! Your numbers are close in my contact list! Fuck I'm sorry, Kaiba-kun!” the panic was increasing by the second.

Kaiba didn't like this. Not one bit. 

Yugi's words tangled into a hyperventilating mess. Kaiba’s brain stopped functioning for a second. Was Yugi having a panic attack over the phone? Seriously?

He cursed quietly. He was not meant to do this! But the hyperventilating was getting worse and Yugi sounded like he might throw up because air was definitely not making its way into his lungs and he was going to choke. To top things off, he seemed to be crying. Just perfect. It was what Kaiba needed after a long day of work. 

Kaiba sighed, sounding resigned to his fate. His limited skills will have to do.

“Yugi,” he called his rival's name a few times. Yugi acknowledged him on the sixth call. 

“You need to breathe, or you'll manage to harm yourself unnecessarily,” Kaiba said calmly, but not coldly. 

He heard an attempt at a gulp that ended with some violent coughing. Kaiba sighed again. He rubbed his forehead. He really shouldn't be the one dealing with this. He can't leave the other like that though. He was an asshole, but not at these situations. Not any more at least.

“Come on, now. Deep breaths, Yugi. Just breathe and try to hold it in for a few seconds,” he breathed loudly to make a point. 

For a few minutes, he could only hear gasping breathes coming from Yugi. 

“Breathe, Yugi.” He kept reminding him till he was somewhat breathing normally. Didn't mean he stopped crying. 

Kaiba kept his breathing as regular and loud as possible. He gave his office one last look to make sure he didn't forget anything. He listened to Yugi trying to regulate his breathing. His rival sniffed a few times. Huh, Kaiba would've thought more crying would happen.

“Kaiba-kun,” Yugi's strained voice called. “Can you stay? Just a bit?” the hesitation in his voice won Kaiba over. He wasn't sure why.

Kaiba turned the lights out. “I'm not the one paying the phone bill.” He said eventually. It earned him a faint sigh.

“It's the least of my problems now,” Yugi said softly. Kaiba didn't think he was meant to hear that. 

The chauffeur was waiting for Kaiba as usual. Kaiba merely gestured at him to drive home and kept holding the phone to his ear. He could hear Yugi move around. Knowing that his rival was okay, at least not panicking for now, made his shoulders relax a bit. The silence wasn't awkward.

“Hey,” Yugi whispered after a while, catching Kaiba's attention. “Thank you, for this. And sorry for annoying you tonight." 

If Yugi could see him, he would've nodded curtly and moved on with it. But thing was, he was on the phone. He needed to say something. 

“Don't make a habit out of it,” he said and felt like kicking himself almost right away. That was the best thing he could come up with? 

But he heard a soft laugh on the other end of line. It was tired and nothing like the vibrant laugh he was used to. It was a laugh all the same. Kaiba counted that as a win. 

“I'll make sure that doesn't happen,” Yugi said. “Bye, Kaiba-kun.” 

Kaiba grunted a goodbye and ended the call. 

Yugi never called him at night after that. Sometimes, Kaiba found himself thinking about why was Yugi was panicking or since when did he even have panic attacks. How did his smiling face hide that anxiety to the point where Kaiba never really gave it much thought? Kaiba tried avoiding the discomfort these thoughts brought.

When they saw each other for the first time after the call, Yugi smiled, radiant like the sun shining above. Even when there were bags under his eyes and looked a little too exhausted. There was gratitude in his eyes that made Kaiba feel exposed. It wasn't entirely unpleasant. Kaiba nodded. And that was the end of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutly suck at writing endings XD but I like how this one turned out. hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!!


End file.
